


Sweet Scenes Buster

by glockcourage



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockcourage/pseuds/glockcourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh good morning kisses are the best kinds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Scenes Buster

**Sweet Scenes Buster**

_**Scene 1** _

Temari slowly gets off the bed careful not to disturb the other occupant. It's almost morning but the lazy ass looks so peaceful. She guesses it will be another couple of hours before he'll wake up considering that they slept late last night or rather this morning.

While wearing just her lower underwear, she tiptoes; careful not to step or bump into anything. The room is still dark, only the moonlight sifting through the curtained windows giving her enough to illuminate her way towards the attached bathroom. Upon reaching it she closes the door after her, doing so quietly.

After switching on the light, she grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushes her teeth. She has pushed the handle quite deep down her throat that she ends up clumping her hand over her mouth to stop herself from coughing and gagging. Spitting the foam and opening the tap to wash her mouth, next, she lifts her head and smiles at mirror positioned in front of the lavatory, showing herself her pearly whites.

Eyeing the mouthwash on the shelf, she reaches for it, tipping the bottle into her mouth and gargles. Truly satisfied, she smells her breath. _Whew minty_. Grinning at herself she goes back to bed, again careful not to wake up the log that is now her bedmate since yesterday up to forever, snuggling closer.

Unbeknownst to Temari, her permanent bedmate stirs up when she sneaks off the bed. Being a genius he already figures out what and why.

Shikamaru waits a full hour to make sure, before he throws off Temari's octopus hand and limbs. Her appendages are sleep-limp and quite easy, with the aid of his shadows, to put back on his pillow instead of on his body.

After dragging himself to the bathroom, Shikamaru eyes his blue brush standing next to Temari's still wet green ones.

He picks up the toothbrush and paste then cleans his teeth while he closes his eyes— _something akin to sleep brushing._

Done, his eyes drift towards his mouthwash, and he calculates that it is now about two millimetres less, suggesting that the woman used it.

"Troublesome," he mumbles to himself before swishing the minty, spicy concoction that predictably burns his mouth too early in the morning.

Trailing back to bed only half awake, he almost lost his footing when he accidentally steps on Temari's bra elastic. He kicks the damn thing off his toe before creating a seal. How to disentangle Temari from his pillow is a tricky one. But then again with his shadow he is able to take back his pillow from Temari's greedy clutch and replaces it with his body. Next, he relocates the pillow near the headboard and as soon as his head hits it, he goes off to slumber land.

When Temari next wakes up, she notices her right lower limb lying crossed over Shikamaru's legs, while her head is resting on his naked chest. Her position has obviously not bothered the bed log. She hoists her head and watches him sleep, with each breath slowly being drawn and expelled as his chest rises and falls.

The lazy ass has his lashes hiding his tiny pinpoint eyes that seem to observe everything while his mouth is slightly open.  _Cute_. Leaning down, she kisses him awake.

That's what she wants to do every morning.

His alarm clock, with its incessant ringing will be a thing of the past—the lazy log ignores it anyway. So she'll let him try ignoring this…Temari locks her lips on her husband's in which he answers by placing his hand on her back, hauling her closer as he deepens the kiss.

Shikamaru's kiss is sure minty. Now, for a second Temari puzzles over the fact; shrugging, she tugs her body away from his resistant arms. "Get up, lazy!" she orders.

"Five more minutes."

Temari pulls the blanket off the bed, covering her nakedness—and exposing Shikamaru's— with it. "Now!"

"Tch," Shikamaru mumbles. It was easier negotiating with his alarm clock. Now, he wonders why he had it replaced.

—o0o—

_**Scene 1 Title: Kiss Me, Good Morning.** _

~12/17/11AF~


End file.
